gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raziel Reaper/Archive 7
Too soon? I'm not sure if debating on comments is allowed, but I am going to comment on the "too soon" comment. You've been an admin for a while. I joined this wiki a mere two months after you did, and have been active for the past four months as shown . I'm a bit confused on how it could be too soon? JBanton (talk) 19:40, January 5, 2013 (UTC) GTA IV Page Hi Ilan, I noticed an error in the GTA IV page and I'm asking you if you could fix it. At the 'Theme' section at 'Main characters' is written 'Manny Ecsuela' instead of Manny Escuela, so I'm asking if you could fix it, it would be great. Thanks. istalo January 5, 2013 RE:TBoGT 100% Done. I added them to all pages. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 11:53, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Voting Hey what's up man, i wanted to ask you something can normal users like me vote for promtions, and also what do you need to do to get promoted(Ray boccino (talk) 20:11, January 6, 2013 (UTC)) Making Missions Realistic Could you help me out with something if you can, you see I will be editing a ton of mission descriptions to make them a bit more realistic (not that there's anything wrong with them). I can't do it by myself, (I will be help out Rockstar Games wikia as well), so can you help me out when you got a chance. Thanks for reading. Painkill (talk) 10:20, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Re What I mean by making them more realistic is adding more detail to them and making up reasonable explantions of why this happened that will fit into the story as well as that specific mission plot. That's what I'm mean. Painkill (talk) 15:43, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Update: So... will you help me when you got spare time. If so then thank you! Painkill (talk) 00:08, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Promotion Request Could I make a new request now that the old one has closed on the promotion page? Question Why can't anonymous users (ip addresses) edit pages? I clicked on the edit button and a 'login' thing comes up . Got a console Hi Ilan. Dad fixed the broken Xbox 360 from my friend. We'll hace to clean it since is dirty. I wanted a PS3 though, but at least I'll get to play GTA V earlier! Though you have to pay to play online... that sucks. Anyway. And also it only has 20 GB. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 15:48, January 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: I heard. I actually thought to mod the console and pirate GTA 5, and when the PC version comes I'll buy it. Mainly because on Xbox you have to pay 60 bucks to play online, and that's shamefull. I already paid for the game, why should I pay for membership too? So yeah, gonna mod the console and buy GTA 5 for PC. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 18:25, January 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: I wanted a PS3 too, but anyway. At least I'll get to play GTA V earlier. :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 18:45, January 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Requests for promotion Sorry to bother you but what do you mean by "(with mild reservations)"? LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 21:18, January 12, 2013 (UTC) One Thing Hey Ilan, is it okay to upload one more image, but this time, I'll upload images that I just took. So so just think about it and get back to me. Cloudkit01 (talk) 20:17, January 14, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 RE: Thanks dude, I won't regret it, but first, I have to upload some images that I just took into my profile page so you or the other admins could look at it and think about if the image is alright with you so I can just upload it after you said it's ok or alright. Talk to me back soon. Cloudkit01 (talk) 19:40, January 15, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Uh, Apparently Lalahannah622 added fake birthdays/ages. I'm a nice 15-year old boy. One Question: When are you going to unblock Lalahannah622? I almost undid them. Sorry I asked. I was just curious, that's all. I have autism and i don't really vandalize wikis. Reports Hi, Detective Ilan. KGPL is asking any unit available to deal with page vandalism made by a criminal, deleting a lot of info at Ballas street. Detective Klebbitz has rollbacked the edits. Any unit that can handle the Code Four, identify. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Roger, KGPL, Code Four and criminal has been set up for interview for warning. All units, Code Four at Ballas Street. We're Code Two with the doughnuts. Thanks. Detective Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:50, January 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Gang Infoboxes Hey ILan man, it's Ray, I've being looking at the gang pages tand all of them have their infoboxes messed up check the link here, i dont know if this is vandalism as I don't know the user who did this as well. But try to check it out. Thanks. (Ray boccino (talk) 02:58, January 22, 2013 (UTC)) Yeah, the main thing that's wrong is the section about what game it's from. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 15:07, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Help:Sandbox Hi, I don't know if it's supposed to look like but it does so can you see if it is right. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 14:33, January 22, 2013 (UTC) RE Promotion: Hey Ilan, LS11sVaultBoy send me a message couple days ago (I guess he read it yet) and told me why I was promote yet. Can you explain to him why I wasn't promote yet. Thanks! Cloudkit01 (talk) 20:02, January 23, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Vandal Hi Ilan, I noticed that this guy has been vandalizing pages, as seen here. Thanks, istalo (leave me a msg) Crossovers I added this page to list crossovers in IV and V. Please protect this template also: Template:IVCrossover. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 19:38, January 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks Ilan. Also you can add more info to the page if anything is missing. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 20:45, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Guy deleting content Hi Ilan. A user called Alex450 deleted all the content on the Grand Theft Auto page and replaced it with "Niko Bellic and Roman Bellic". I reverted his edit and gave him a warning. Thanks, LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 11:15, January 26, 2013 (UTC) New page Hi Ilan! A user called Victim Crasher has created a new page called Grand Theft Auto IV Modification. I know we already have a page for mods but when I looked at it, I noticed how detailed it was and then had second thoughts about deleting it. What do you think? LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 19:29, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll clean it up. Thanks :D LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 19:40, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh man! I'm so annoyed with myself! I was editing that page for an hour and then the laptop ran out of charge. When I restored it it brought me back onto the edit page but unfortunatly everything was back to where it started! :( I'll have to try again tommorow. Sorry, LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 21:12, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I did it again and it is finished. Check it out! Grand Theft Auto IV Modification. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 10:19, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Staff Page Hi Ilan. I was talking to McJeff about putting me and the other new patrollers onto the staff page. So I was wondering if you could do this. Thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 17:47, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks! :D Is there any artwork of Sweet from San Andreas? LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 19:30, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 19:35, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Videos Ray Boccino asked me about what to do with some videos that a user called Ma1rou has been posting his own videos on vice city mission pages. He said he wants to delete them but he likes how he finishes the mission Dirty Lickin's. What should we do man. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 19:56, January 27, 2013 (UTC) GTA V Trailer Hey Ilan, I just wanted you to know that the PSN finally has the two GTA V trailers. Later! Painkill (talk) 00:54, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Special Vehicles Hey, There is this guy on youtube called jam8tone in his channel he includes various ways to get special vehicles in missions in LCS and other games, i just thought if you admins would give the permission to add his videos of special vehicles in those mission pages because don't you think this will expand the wiki more specially the people who are really interested in vehicles would find it really helpful. I know you guys only include videos from GTA Series but he doesnt really focus on special vehicles only on missions. Ray boccino (talk) 14:07, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey bro' Hey dude how was it going? Seems everything did really change since I totally left. After all I'm kind of busy in the other site. If you ever have time hope I can see you in my new utopia, the big GTAForums. Anyways just saying hello. :) -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 14:11, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah Linx is fine, now goes by the name lzw3. We're hanging out in the forums like partners. :Nah, that site is too big for me to have a position with so many members and it's hard to accumulate the milestone they have. My posts were only 670 so far whilst forum leaders (the lowest position before the moderator and admin) have more than 10,000 and above posts. :It's nice if you and Bunny J could visit us there. I'm having a wonderful time with other friends there. :) [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 10:59, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Hehehe... I hope it would happen that day. Anyways I'm still hoping to see you in the forums. If you've harnessed the skills of Wikian-style, you might definitely be a good forumer. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 14:34, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Is this allowed Hi. The same guy who made that GTA IV Modification page has told me that he wants to make pages about some of the mod applications he mentioned in that page. He wants to know if this is allowed. Can he? Thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 15:40, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your comment, they are much appreciated my friend. Take it easy JBanton (Talk | ) 17:57, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Rename Page Hi. I need you to change the name of a page that's been misspelt. The page is called Hickcock Street when actually it should be called Hickock street. The C inbetween K and O shouldn't be there. Thanks, LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 19:51, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Staff page Hi Ilan, about my picture in the staff page, there is any Packie artwork from GTA IV? Thanks. istalo Leave me message January 29, 2013 :I was talking to JBanton and Istalo about their picture on the staff page and Istalo says that he wants any artwork of Packie and JBanton said he wants an artwork of Franklin riding a sanchez which is apparently going to be coming out soon. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 17:04, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure! I've already made Istalo's avatar. All is left is J's. I found the artowrk J was talking about, but it is of low/mid quality. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:16, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you could help me out with something. A while back I compleatly rebuilt the GTA Myths Wiki/ made a new and improved one. It has seen some activity on it with GTA Wiki patroller Lss11Vaultboy but it needs more editors. Mcjeff actually said to me once its built up and presentable he would get the word out here. Since myth-related content is prohibited on the GTA Wiki, I created the GTA Myths Wiki as an affiliate of this wiki. So I was hoping you could run it by some of the staff to put a link on the home page or something, to make other users aware on the GTA Wiki. The GTA Wiki myth content policy has already been violated by the Rumours page which has myths all over it. I am just trying to take the final step in making the GTA Myths Wiki a true and known affiliate of the GTA Wiki. Please get back to me as soon as you can to discuss what you want to do. Thanks, Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:30, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Invite Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:09, January 30, 2013 (UTC) GTA myths Wiki Re Thanks Ilan for the support. Stopping by once in a while would be great. Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:19, January 31, 2013 (UTC) GTA V delayed Hey, Ilan, have you f***ing seen this? It's breaking news: GTA V delayed for 17th September! Damn it! Could you let me add this to the GTA V article? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:51, January 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks! I'm done. You can "close" it again. Let me tell you, Ilan, this is really pissing me off. GTA V, as a great game sure needs a lot of time to develop, but if only they could set an accurate release date right from the start... Right? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:10, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Whoa, 8 years?! I wasn't quite into the Max Payne trilogy, up until a few years. It was released in 2011, right? With 2003 graphics, I don't think it would be anything lime the game I know. I was hoping to buy it this Spring. I've heard a ton of good critics about Max Payne 3, and have played it for a while at my couusins' and thought it was really wicked; do you have the same opinion? I wanted to have an expert's word on it. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:20, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Haha, I'll get it, alright. Thanks for the help. I'll let you know about GTA V new stuff, if you want to. I'm subscribed to GTASeriesVideos and GTA5Videos, so just say the word, and I'll tell you about GTA V related news. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:32, January 31, 2013 (UTC) User deleting pages Hi Ilan! I just caught a user called Zombie22 deleting the Niko Bellic page. I rolled back his edits and left him a "friendly" message on his talk page. I told him if he does it he will be banned so you know, keep your eyes peeled. Thanks, LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 20:09, February 1, 2013 (UTC) P.S. If it seems like I haven't been active lately, I have, I just haven't been editing. I've been watching almost everything edited. Bye. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 20:09, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Hi Ilan, this guy was adding fake info about GTA V on the Carl Johnson page, I rolled back his edits, he also deleted all the content on the Niko Bellic page which was rolled back by LS11sVaultBoy if I'm right, he also added to his user page Bureocraut User boxes, which can confuse new users on the wiki, I left him a message on his user page, so I'm asking if you can block him. Thanks. istalo (Talk to me) February 2, 2013 Zombie22 This user (Zombie22) has been changing pages, deleting pages and copying all of The Tom's user page as his own. Me and Cloudkit have decided that he should be given a ban. I shall tell tom about this too. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 16:16, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Zombie22 Zombie22 is the latest of the vandals that come to visit GTA Wiki. I would advise you to deal with this user ASAP. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:18, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Zombie22 Thank goodness and thank you as well. This rollback tool is pretty useful in those annoying situations :) Stay safe bro JBanton (Talk | ) 18:30, February 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Zombie Troll Thanks man, you don't know what chaos it's been here. We've been rolling back his edits all day long (couple of hours actually). I'm glad it's finally over and that I can sit back and have a nice cup of tea. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 18:36, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Patroller Sign Hi there. I was just wondering, you know how it says that you are an admin next to your name when someone looks at your profile, well even though I'm a patroller, mine doesn't say that that's what I am. It says it on other peoples like Bob Cutlasses but not mine. If you know anything about then please let me know. Thanks! LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 19:37, February 2, 2013 (UTC) So am I a Chat Moderator and a Rollbacker or just a Chat Moderator? LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 19:52, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks Ilan! LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 19:55, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I noticed that JBanton and Istalo need it on theirs too. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 12:47, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Mikey needs too. istalo (Talk to me) February 3, 2013 An Informant Role Hey Ilan, since you and the others got rid of that vandal which I did it by reporting to LS11 about it. If there's a role for being as a informant, you and the staff would vote for me and I'll vote myself if there is one. I know that I'll have to wait for a while until I 'll get a promotion. So think about it and out. Cloudkit01 (talk) 15:21, February 3, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Oh and by the way the reason for what I said because you the others are like working as private investgators and that well be me in a witness protection program. Just saying. Thanks Thanks for adding the patroller banner on my info, Ilan. I see you've already taken care of that Zombie prick. Well done! ;) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:32, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Ilan, is the Rockstar Games Wiki allined with the GTA Wiki? Boomer8 (talk) 04:52, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Rosebud22 = Zombie 22? Ilan, I just rolled back Rosebud22's edits on Zombie 22's user page. He/ she removed the motive why you blocked Zombie. Now, I left him a message, but think this through: *''Zombie22'' and Rosebud22. I looked even more into it, and guess what? *Rosebud appears on all the wikis Zombie has an account, except for Disney Wiki, which is only visited by Rosebud. I think we got as a sockpuppet. Get back to me. Are you thinking the same way? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:05, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Nice find Mikey! I say we nail this guy! Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 18:27, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I'm looking forward to capping him! Let's see what's Ilan's make on the situation. But get ready, Vaultboy: this might be your second time at the bat. My eyes are peeled. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:39, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Heads up I think you need to keep an eye on this guy, he used his first edit to defile someone else's user page. JBanton (Talk | ) 21:58, February 4, 2013 (UTC) When blocking users Do you really think telling someone "Get some life, punk" when blocking them is the way to do things? In future, when notifying a user they've been blocked, could you do it in a civil manner please. Messi1983 (talk) 06:00, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :Alright. Sorry, mate. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:24, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it. There has been times when in a mood, I have barked at the vandals when blocking them rather then being civil. But it is not really the right way. Messi1983 (talk) 23:13, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I wanted to inform you that the Police Car page has been blanked or nothing's written on it! Is this normal? Frankie Velich 12:03, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism? Ilan, hey! I wanted to tell you about this guy, Henriquedematos. Though with a portuguese name, this guy is off the records, he'd edited Zero's page before, and I rolled back his edits, because he added a pointless "Trivia" section. Now he's back on editing Zero's and he added "gta.wikia.com" to the date of birth. (???) I think he needs a warning. On another note, there's an interesting football game which is going to happen on March 22th. Portugal - Israel. Hehe, I'm looking forward to seeing that game. What about you? Ready to go to 3rd place on the qualification group? ;) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:20, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Ban Ban User:Niko22_hrder, he's adding stupid and wrong things to pages and undo-ing other people's edits. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 08:07, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Ilan! I was going to tell you about Niko22 as well, for removing content, but I see Dragos was quicker. Look man, Vaultboy just rang a bell, by telling me that the guy has also got 22 in his username. Familiar, huh? Zombie22 = Rosebud22; Niko22 hrder = Zombie22 + Rosebud22 ? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:03, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok, this is getting annoying! He has now made a new profile called Romen22. He made a page which cloud put up for deletion called something like GTA Vice City in the GTA III Era and he has been editing on the blocked Niko222_hrder talk page. Please ban him. Thanks, Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 20:34, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Just a question Whose bright idea was it to start the enemies list on userpages? It falls under incivility. Messi1983 (talk) 12:33, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :Also if you seen anymore of these lists, either delete them and warn the user in a friendly way or report them to me. Messi1983 (talk) 12:35, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I did yes. I am only here to keep an eye on things and for personnel related tasks until GTA V is out, then I will continue editing as usual. Messi1983 (talk) 12:48, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Mikey has been asked to remove it, so I expect he will when he logs in next. Messi1983 (talk) 12:50, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :: RE: I'm glad to hear that yet another two accounts (Niko22 hrder and Romen22) of that "22" bastard were blocked. Henrique, maybe not a vandal, but he makes a bit confuse edits. You know what, Ilan? I think that with all the help you provide in this wiki, either by blocking vandals, editing pages and all that, you could apply for b'crat. I'm not an expert on wiki stuff, but if you ask me, I think you would be a very good of a bureaucrat. About Portugal - Israel, you might not be a football fan, but you can learn with us... :) I'm out, bro'. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:04, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: :::Ok. Yeah, I heard about that need for more admins, Dan, Jeff and Tom are recruiting patrollers to be admins, right? Just like 2 years ago, when the wiki needed more staff. :::I've done some more research on the "22" guy, and I found 3 more accounts sharing 22. But, given that they are 2010/2011/2012 accounts who didn't vandalize the wiki, I think they aren't the guy we are blocking. I'll let you know if I find anything suspicious. :::Later, :::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:56, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Alright. Happily that 22 will leave the wiki once and for all. :::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:08, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Mobile Phones Hi Ilan. Can you protect Template:PhoneNav and Template:Infobox Mobile please? BTW, what do you think of my new mobile phone pages? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 13:30, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Unlock I need to edit the PhoneNav template. Can you ulock it please. Sorry. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 14:29, February 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks, I'm done with the phone page. But please keep the template page unlocked currently, as I might make some changes to it. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 14:51, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Unlock Infobox Mobile I know I'm annoying, but this is the last time. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 15:07, February 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Done. Lock both of them please. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 15:28, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Done. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 16:05, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Staff page Hey man, I was wondering if you could put a name and picture for me on the staff. Also could you get that little patroller emblem by my name on my user page. I asked Vaultboy and he said you were the person to go to for this. Thanks. :) Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:59, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Zombie22 - Wikia22 hrder Again I think he's back as with this username, I think he's trying to make people believe that he is from Wikia staff as with his name, but as well there is the "22" on his name, so yeah 99.99% of being him... I think you should block him. istalo (Talk to me) Ferbaury 11, 2013 RE: RE: Patroller The "Dimitri Rascalov" artwork of him pulling his glasses down would be a great avatar. Also in my user box could I get the Patroller emblem. Thanks for help! Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:05, February 12, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I found the Dimitri artwork in the page "Artworks" in case you don't know where to find it. Another 22 A user by the name "GTAwikia22" or something like that has now arrived here making unhelpful and in some cases, false edits. I would urge you to keep on eye on editing from this user. JBanton (Talk | ) 06:36, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Looking at it, this user only appeared once the user "wikia22 hrder" had been blocked, something tells me this may be the same user. JBanton (Talk | ) 06:46, February 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sorry I just haven't been on the wiki for a while I've just been waiting for GTA V to come out then I can get some new info to add to the wiki Bob.cutlass2 (talk) 07:32, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Yet another one... Oh man, he yet created another account, I'm getting sick of that little kiddo, I've sent a message to the Wikia Staff, hoping they block him globally and preventing him from creating another account, but It's gonna take a few days 'till they reply to me, anyway block him, while this, I'll keep you informed about that guy, I'm rolling back his edits. istalo (Talk to me) February 12, 2013 Patroller squad Yeah, a couple of days ago, Curly (ie. Cloudkit01) had told me that the guy was pretending to be working with the Wikia, but as I didn't know the name of the account, I couldn't do anything. Then, today I saw his edits. Look Ilan, this guy is here to bite the nerve, I'm thinking you could choose some of the patrollers to work on this little **********. A bunch of two - three patrollers to have him frozen. There are a lot of patrollers, right now, and yes, it might sound a little weird, but while some spy that prick, the other ones lookout normally, like patrollers are expected to, just 'till we get him out of this wiki. I'll keep checking on users with the number "22" in their usernames. Think about it, eh? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:46, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi again. On trying to find new accounts of that bastard, I found this user: User:Johnny k 22, who is in the wiki since December 2012, and though I couldn't find any vandalism proof, I found that he is the founder of Niko Wiki. I think we ought to keep this under surveillance, if he starts taking info from this wiki to his, that ain't gonna be good. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:07, February 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Staff page Thanks for putting me on the staff page! The Dimitri picture fits perfectly in the box. I was worried it was going to look all crunched up since its such a large image, but it looks great. Also when you have some time could you get the ''Patroller ''emblem next to my username on my user page. Thanks for all the help! Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:54, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Sockpuppetry A user with the name PK=Povke has appeared which I'm sure has been blocked multiple times under multiple names JBanton (Talk | ) 21:23, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey JB, that guy you are reporting to Ilan, left me a messsage a couple days ago, asking me why that I undo the information that he just added. So I left him a message to let him know that if he ever left a message like that again. I'll report him to him or Tom. Cloudkit01 (talk) 23:45, February 16, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Just as a note on that guy, I once reported him to Jeff because he deleted information on a couple of pages. I think he was given a warning back then. If he's also a sockpuppeting user, he should indeed get banned. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:01, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Image Sup Ilan, I upload a image on the Modifications page. I know it's not a good image that I took, but I want you to know about that okay. Thanks! Talk to me later. Cloudkit01 (talk) 22:18, February 17, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Problem A guy just created this page, I'm asking you to delete it, since it's a mod page, I asked him to go to the GTA Fanon wiki, or write a small thing on the Modifications page, thanks. istalo (Talk to me) February 18, 2013 Video Chat Hey Ilan, on Sunday I'm gonna to be on video chat and you and The GTA Wiki Staff are welcome to talk to me on video chat because I got lotta questions to ask you about something. So I'll give you name of the site if you are interested and Psst. Keep this between you, me, and the GTA Wiki Staff. See ya later. Cloudkit01 (talk) 22:58, February 21, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01